


Behind the Scenes

by IsysSkeeter



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the director says cut? let's find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Scenes

 

**Behind The Scenes**

“And… cut!” The director said. “Thank you, everyone that’s all for today.”

Bilbo sighed getting out of the mountain of gold. It was tiring to pretend to fight a dragon. Bilbo looked behind where Smaug was leaving the mount of gold and walking away in an almost snob way. If Bilbo didn’t knew the dragon in real life wouldn’t actually eat him, he would’ve freak out at the thought of it just fake attempt at eating him whole.

Arms appeared from Bilbo’s back and a dwarf let his face fall on Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo sighed leaning back into Thorin Oakenshield’s embrace.

“It’s just acting…” Bilbo hissed.

“I still don’t like to see his mouth so close to my the one.” The dwarf argued against Bilbo’s messy hair.

“What about me? I will have to watch you die in the next movie!” Bilbo argued and he was certain Thorin had won a smile at the corner of his mouth.

“I won’t die, Bilbo.”

“You know perfectly what I mean…” Bilbo hissed and thorin turned him around, grabbing his face and kissing him. “Bloody dwarf.”

“Stubborn hobbit.” Thorin argued and pulled Bilbo out of the scene to their quarters… Bilbo wondered how many more supposedly death experiences he would have to act… Thorin’s possessive reaction to each and every single one of them was at the minimum very… filling.

Bilbo surely wouldn’t mind a few more supposedly death experiences shots. And what usually came after them…

**The End!**


End file.
